


이동해 （译：李东海）

by AngeliaLigo



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo
Kudos: 17





	이동해 （译：李东海）

嘴角微微咧开、向外送气三次，이동해。

第一次见到李东海，是和夏日的水滴一起的。  
我打开门，阳光被花园的喷头淋成彩虹。孩童们嬉闹着，那个男孩提着木箱子，安安静静地站在戏弄他的孩子们中间，在我房前的草坪上沉默地看着我。  
纯白的短袖衬衫被水打湿，紧紧贴在他的肌肤上。漂亮的浅金发淋着水珠，顺着光洁的额头，我看到了他的眼睛。  
那双漂亮的、墨色的、满是雾气的眼睛。  
那双眼睛直直地看向我，我也傻傻地看着他，沉默着。  
熙熙攘攘的夏日忽然变得安静起来，我的世界里，只剩下男孩和阳光。  
男孩忽然歪了歪脑袋，冲我笑了。小虎牙露出来，尖尖的十分好看。  
“我叫李东海。”

我沉默地邀请他走进我的花园，男孩不语，乖乖跟着。  
我的房子是病态的白，一直独居，便也没有什么家具。  
我把他领到二层，他的房间里。这本来是客房，但是没有什么人拜访我，所以就一直闲置着。  
“这是你的房间。”这是我对他说的第一句话。  
男孩轻轻放下木箱子，嘀嗒嘀嗒，水珠滴到地板上，我见他没有答话便回头看他。  
回头的时候正好对上男孩看着我的眼神，于是又一次地，我看到了那双眼睛。  
“谢谢先生。”  
他冲我笑。白嫩的小手一点一点解开上衣的扣子，一步步靠近我。  
我眯着眼看他。  
“你要做什么？”我问他，或许是我忽然提高的声音吓到他了，他惊恐地停下脚步，小小的手离开扣子，垂在身前，小心地搅着。  
“我……我……妈妈说……如果以后遇到很感谢的人……就应该这么做……”  
他的大眼睛湿漉漉的，像是小鹿一样轻轻眨着。  
我皱了皱眉。  
他母亲我一点都不熟，我只知道他的父亲，我的老朋友，在15年前结婚了。  
14年前，他的父亲给我写了一封信，说他有了孩子，并给我附上了一张照片。  
照片里的小男孩白嫩嫩的，脸蛋儿鼓鼓像个小肉球，漂亮的大眼睛映着生日蛋糕上的烛火。他的父亲抱着他，他们笑的很开心。  
他的父亲是在第二年的冬天去世的，得知消息的我赶去了他的葬礼，黑色的棺木被沉沉地放进土地里，两旁的土松软无力，就像那个黑色的棺一样。  
那是我第一次见到李东海，两岁的孩子垂着小脑袋站在一旁，不哭也不闹。  
他的母亲，在一旁哭得上气不接下气。我递给他母亲一个小小的信封，里面装了我朋友的一些在我这里曾经留下的东西，和几张钱。  
他母亲本来甚至不愿分给我一个眼神，摸到信封里的纸币后，眼里闪出惊喜的光，这才抬头看了看我。  
我皱了一下眉，这样的人，我见得多了。我只是很可怜旁边的小男孩。  
下一次见他，他就提着箱子站在我的门前了。和曾经一样，不吵不闹。  
像现在一样，低着小脑袋，不时用湿漉漉的大眼睛看着我。

“不要这么做了。”我叹了口气，蹲下，帮他系上扣子。  
“我叫李赫宰，以后就是你的父亲了。”我的手停了下来，想起他的衣服还是湿的。  
“然后现在，去卫生间，把湿衣服换了，会感冒。”  
五年了，我第一次说这么多话。  
男孩子看着我，张了张嘴，似乎想说什么。  
他的嘴唇也很好看，线条流畅像猫咪，看起来很是柔软。  
但他什么都没说，咬了咬小嘴巴，点了点头。乖乖地从身边的木箱子里拿出一件蓝色的衬衫，然后回头望着我。  
我站起身来走到他前面去，带他去卫生间。  
感觉有一抹小小的冰凉靠近我的肌肤，我低下头，小小圆圆的指尖轻轻地揪了揪我的衣角。  
男孩似是察觉到我的目光，抬起头看了我一眼，轻轻吸了下鼻子。  
“可以这样和您一起走吗？“  
我点点头，转过身，放慢脚步下了楼。  
每一个我的脚步声之后就会跟上一个轻轻的、小心翼翼的脚步，木质的楼梯高低和鸣、吱呀吱呀地响。  
我闭上眼听着这声响，衣服的下摆被揪起、身后透进凉凉的风。脑海里是刚刚男孩抬起的笑脸，红扑扑的面颊衬着湿漉漉的眸，像清晨滴着露水的苹果。

第二天的清早，我醒来时，厨房的饭香让我晃了晃神。  
还没有从前一天的梦里醒来，我扶了扶额头，向还有动静的厨房走去。  
小小的身影踩在凳子上，系着围裙，纤细的胳膊在宽松的睡衣下忙碌着。  
他的头发有一些长，晨光下看起来是更漂亮的金黄，白皙的皮肤因为锅里的热气而微微透了些粉红。  
他转身拿盘子盛起面包和鸡蛋，一抬头，又看到我的眼底。  
“父……李先生……您醒啦？”他顿了一下，似乎在想应该怎么称呼我，转而笑了，像一只温顺的小猫。  
我冲他扬了扬下巴，“在干嘛？”  
“给您做早饭。”他轻轻跳下凳子，走过来。  
“呐，您闻闻看，可香了。”  
盘子里的鸡蛋被煎出好看的金黄，还在滋滋地冒着热气。  
我轻轻嗅了嗅，男孩手上的奶香味比鸡蛋的香味更扑鼻。  
我把盘子接过来放到一边，轻轻抓住男孩的肩膀。  
“你不必这样做。”我看着他的眼睛里又盛满惊恐，“我现在的身份是你的养父了，是父亲。你不是我的佣人，不需要做这些。”  
“可是……”男孩睁了睁大眼睛，吞了两下口水，咬了咬唇，似乎是有些紧张。  
“没关系，你慢慢说。”  
“可是……我不知道怎么感激您。”他垂下眸子，“昨晚，您不让我用身体，妈妈告诉我那样才是报答感激的人的方式。我想了很久，我想我或许可以以后给您做饭、给您干活，但是您也不……”男孩的声音染上了一些哭腔，我听着他颤抖的奶音，无奈地叹了口气。  
“感激有很多方式的。”我揉了揉他的发，“你现在是我的儿子了，不用那么见外的。做你自己想做的就好。”  
用身子报答别人，这是什么奇怪的教育？  
我想起他母亲在葬礼上鲜艳的红唇，想起她出车祸时是被发现和另一个男人纠缠在一起，忽然了然。  
希望这孩子不要看了去才好，我看着他精致的小脸，想着。

有时事情并不如想象中那般顺遂。  
我曾以为李东海是鹿，是清晨的山林里奔跑的小鹿。  
后来我发现，即使是鹿，也是只小鹿妖。  
他的小手总是柔若无骨地划过我的前胸，会在经过我身边时轻轻勾一下我的手，会拽着我的衣角摇啊摇，会攀上我的腰，会从身后环住我的颈。  
他的面颊总会红润又诱人，如雪的肌肤总会在和我接触时镀上一层粉红，嘴唇鲜艳又夺目，比青涩的蜜桃更让人着迷。  
他流着眼波的眸子里总是有我的倒影，墨色的眸子总是勾着一些雾气，而倒影中的我总是装作不动声色地痴痴地望着他。  
没有人会不爱美好的东西，而有时，即使你知道这是罂粟，也会因为它三月的盛放而心悸。  
就像那天，他又哒哒地跑进我的书房，坐在我的大腿上。  
饱满的臀摩擦着我的下身，我皱着眉，努力克制着我的欲望。  
然而克制是无果的，很快，他便调皮地冲我眨了眨眼。  
“先生，您是不是硬了？”  
我静静地看着他，深吸一口气。  
扑鼻的奶香味袭来，像是引人的鸦片，混着少年才有的阳光味道。  
“海海，不要闹了。”我凑近他的颈窝，贪恋着他的味道。  
他转过身来，面对着我，伸手抱住我的颈。  
“先生……”他抿唇，露出了猫咪般乖巧的笑容。  
他眯起眼睛，微微张了张口，下一秒便吻上我的唇，小心地吸吮起我的唇瓣。  
大脑当机，残存的理智不足以让我推开他。  
只是一个吻，没关系的对吧？  
我闭上眼，舌尖勾住他小小的舌。  
只是一个吻。

当我们精疲力尽地分开的时候，拉出长长的银丝，断了，覆在男孩的脸上。  
他的眸子里都是水色，像烟雨时节的巷。大口大口地喘息着，他小声地问我，“就到这里了吗？”  
我点点头，“就到这里了，海海。”  
海海，是他让我唤他的名字。他说他的母亲叫他小海，但我不是他的母亲。  
是啊，没有哪个父母会和自己的孩子这样亲吻，唇舌都搅弄着，还咬着彼此的唇。男孩的唇被我咬得微微肿起来，像可口的草莓，我没有忍住、凑上去舔了一口。  
他看着我笑开了，“先生，真的不想要我吗？”  
纯真的脸说起这样的话才要命，我看着他，不知说什么好。  
“先生嘴上说的和身体的反应不太一样呢。”他勾了勾腰，用他娇嫩却已经挺立的性器碰了碰我的，“明明就硬得不像话。”  
“就到这里了，海海。就到这里。”我看着他，尽量压制住声音里的颤抖。  
男孩眯着眼笑了笑，从我身上轻轻跳下来。  
“那好吧，我的先生。”小手不经意地划过我胸前的一点，“晚安。”  
漂亮的猫咪扭着腰肢走出了房间。  
我叹了口气，抓起衣服进了浴室。

有一就有二，慢慢的，我开始习惯和他的吻。  
男孩很会吻。不得不说，他知道怎么让人上瘾。  
又或者，他本就是最醇美的罂粟。他什么都不用做，只站在那里，我便只能随着他的指尖往他那里去了。  
而等我意识到的时候，男孩正轻轻解着他的扣子。  
清晨的阳光随着窗帘的缝隙漏进来，给他的脸镀上好看的金色。他跨坐在我的身上，衣扣已经被解去大半。白皙的肌肤映着晨露，光滑又柔软。  
我看着他，下身的肿胀感太过强烈了。  
“先生，你喜欢我。”他的眼眸映上我的，却像飘渺的雾气，我看不懂，也抓不住。  
他轻轻动了动腰，感受到我下体的胀大，眯着眼笑。  
“先生做自己想做的事情就好。”他夹了夹腿，我的坚硬贴到了他的臀缝。  
我看着他，“海海……你下来……我是……”  
“你是我父亲？是吗？”男孩俯下身来，“但是，李先生。”  
“您不是啊。”  
男孩在我耳边轻轻说着。  
我抬起手臂，掐住他纤细的腰肢，一个用力。  
姿势对换，男孩陷进柔软的床里，和我对视。  
“先生，您，不是我的父亲。”他一字一句地说。  
我的理智全线崩溃，我欺上他的身，含住他的唇瓣轻吮。  
奶香味醉人又清新，比任何香水胭脂都醉人。  
我吻上他的眼睛，他的耳后，用舌尖舔食他的耳廓。  
我用舌勾画着他尚未成熟的喉结，侧颈的线条顺滑而美好。  
我撩开他已经揭开的衣衫，用舌尖玩弄着他的粉嫩。  
他在我的舔弄下发出小声的嘤咛，手抚上我的后脑，轻唤，“先生。”  
我褪下他的内裤，粉嫩的性器翘立在空中，随着清晨冰冷的空气颤动着。  
我用右手的大掌包裹住他的柱身，轻轻撸动着。  
“唔……唔……先生……哈啊……”他微张着口，好听的奶音发出如小动物般的呜咽。  
初精浓稠又滚烫，我没动几下他便射了出来。我看着他，沾了点，拿到他的面前，手指开合了两下。  
“海海，这是海海的精液呢……”  
男孩听完我的话羞红了脸，像熟透的樱桃，鲜活又芬芳。  
漂亮的眼睛没什么威慑力地嗔了我一眼，“先生不要这样……”  
我笑了笑，他真可爱，像个小桃子。  
我把精液顺着他的臀缝涂抹到他的小穴上，精液已经冰冷，小穴感受到粘腻又冰凉的液体，本就释放出的淫水变得更加丰富。  
我用食指和中指在他的穴口打转，俯下身用舌勾出他的小舌，纠缠在一起。  
他本因射精侧过小脸，现在只是吐出小舌和我交缠，双腿被我压开，露出粉嫩的穴口。  
我把手指探进去，男孩哼出了声，小穴紧紧地绞着我的指尖。  
我停了一会儿，然后摇摆着我的指尖。小穴渐渐放松，淫水溢出来将手指滑进去，男孩的唇舌像是寻找热源般和我相接。我用手指轻轻抽插着，男孩的呻吟一点点放大，嘴巴已无心于与我的战斗，无力地微张着。  
一只手做扩张的同时，另一只手正在男孩紧致的腰间徘徊。男孩的腰很细、很窄，但却有很漂亮的肌肉线条。我来回抚摸着，时不时划过他的腹部，在他平坦的小腹上画着画。  
“我们海海以后这里会有腹肌吧……大概是这个形状……”  
“嗯……嗯……”和沉溺在欲望里的人是最好讲道理的，我估摸着他已经适应了我的手指，便抽出手指，扶着我的下体，轻轻往里进入。  
“啊……”男孩的声音忽然变大，“不要……不要进……嗯……你太大了……太大了……”  
男孩睁开眼睛，似乎想确认我下体的大小，但是又使不出力气，只能又一次闭上眼，轻轻扭动着。  
我捉住他不安分的腰肢，掐了一把，继续向里送着。  
“啊……不要……塞不进去的……会坏掉的……”男孩的眼泪一滴滴流下，顺着漂亮的侧颜打湿枕头，像是正在被摧毁的花。  
我俯下身，就着身体的重量把自己送的更深，然后一点点吻下他的泪水。  
“乖……海海乖……忍一下就好……”  
我看着他慢慢止住了身体的颤抖，转过脸来，看着我。  
我开始动作起来，一开始只是小幅度的动作，男孩便止不住地哭，我在他的脸上留下细细密密的吻。  
他的皮肤冰凉，面颊却又滚烫。我吻着他，像是吻一件易碎的艺术品。  
我的动作慢慢变快，他的肠壁很温暖，淫水不停地流，像是潮水一般把我包裹着。我加深了插入的深度，男孩娇嫩的柱身颤抖着，带着哭腔的呻吟比猫咪还要抓人。没有几下，男孩便惊呼着射了出来，小穴忽得夹紧，差点让我射出来。  
“啊……啊……”男孩只会呻吟，口水顺着嘴巴流出来，我凑过去舔弄。  
好甜，好甜，无论是他的后穴，还是他的液体，都好甜。  
我用手掐着他左边的粉嫩，男孩立刻又硬了起来，我掌握着节奏、大力地操弄着。  
我的囊袋用力拍在他的臀肉上，他的臀温暖又饱满，和我的囊袋撞在一起，发出淫靡地啪啪声，混着交合处的水声。男孩的奶音被我撞得变了调，呻吟婉转又好听。  
“嗯……先生……先生好……厉害……啊……”小家伙没过多久就学会享受后穴带来的舒爽，我不语，只是加快了动作。  
“嗯……嗯……好大……啊……要撑坏了……”我顶着他的一处软肉使劲撞了几下，男孩的性器兴奋地吐出液体。  
“想射？”我问他。  
“嗯……嗯……想……唔……”男孩下意识伸出手想要抓自己的性器，被我一把捉住按在床上。  
“乖……叫两声……先生让你射……”我小心地哄骗着。  
“嗯……我现在……哈啊……叫的……先生……啊……”男孩的话语破碎，我舔着他的耳蜗，向他耳朵里吹气。  
“乖……叫爸爸……”我引诱着他。  
男孩摇了摇脑袋，“不……先生……不是……嗯……”  
“我是，我是。”我发了狠地撞击他的软肉，男孩尖叫着，性器颤颤巍巍，似乎想射出些什么。  
忽然，我停下了身上的动作。男孩睁开眼，不解地望着我。  
“先生……”男孩小心地唤了一声。  
“乖……叫爸爸……”我笑了笑，看着他。  
男孩呆呆地看着我，眨了眨眼。轻轻扭了扭软腰，似乎想要挑动我的神经。我静静地看着他，噙着笑。  
男孩似是被我欺负地狠了，委屈地扁了扁嘴，咬了咬下唇。  
“爸……爸爸。”男孩嗫嚅地喊着。  
“乖孩子。”我吻上他的唇，下身忽然疯狂顶进去，又拔出来，再一下到底。  
“啊……爸爸……啊……好爽……啊……”男孩尖叫着，汗水顺着漂亮的脸蛋流下，混着生理泪水，更加可怜。  
我发狠地撞着他，男孩又射了好几次，直到最后一次，断断续续地射出几滴尿液。  
我笑了笑，抱起男孩，去了浴室，下身却没有拔出来。  
他的体内柔软又温热，像柔软的奶糖。  
在厕所里，我把他抱在怀里，像把尿一样把男孩的性器对准马桶。  
“来，乖，爸爸带你嘘嘘。”  
“啊……啊……爸爸……我憋不住了……呜呜……”男孩羞耻地转过脸，我凑上去亲吻他的面颊，咬着他的头发。  
终于，清脆的水声传来。我又插了十几下，次次到底，男孩射了个干净，我便在他绞紧的肠壁里缴了械。  
我拔出来时，男孩的下面乱七八糟不成样子。淫水翻来，顺着臀缝滴在地上，我的精液被拔出的动作带出来，臀肉微微外翻着。  
男孩站不住，直接挂在我身上。  
我抚着他光滑的皮肤，他靠在我的肩膀，淋浴器的水从我们两个人身上流下。  
他趴在我耳边，小声说，“先生笑起来……好帅……”

从此我便经常对他笑。  
在他在我的臂弯里看着书、而我写我的文字的时候。  
在他把碗打碎、一脸无辜地绞着手假装不是自己的时候。  
在他悄悄钻进我的被窝抱紧我的时候。  
在他给我一个早安吻说早安的时候。  
在他搂紧我的腰说先生的时候。  
在他在我身下呻吟的时候。  
我对他笑，他便直直地看着我。  
我本以为可以就这样下去，就这样一直下去。  
但是那天他从学校回来之后，似乎一切都变得奇怪了。  
他会躲着我和同学打电话，他以为我不知道，其实我只是不想拆穿。  
他会在夜里翻出窗然后凌晨才回来，我看着空荡荡的手臂，不知说什么好。  
我终于打算和他谈谈。  
那天下午，他在花园的躺椅里喝着牛奶。奶渍沾上唇，我伸出手提他擦去。  
“海海……”我唤着，“你最近……”  
他抬起头，看着我。  
“你最近有心事吗？”  
“没有，先生。”他摇摇头，冲我笑了笑。  
我不喜欢这个笑容，违心得可怕。  
我开始明白，他对我有秘密了。但我什么都不能说。  
争吵是在那个雨夜发生的。  
他正准备从窗翻出去，却被我抓个正着。  
“李东海。”我很久没有叫过他的全名，他一惊，回头看着我。  
“你去哪里？”我想我的脸色一定吓人的可怕，因为他看着我，抖了抖。  
“你管不着。”他看着我，平静地说。  
“管不着？李东海，你在说什么？我可是你的……”我承认，我被惹怒了。  
“你是我的什么？”他挑眉，“父亲？”  
“哪家的父亲，是会和自己儿子上床的呢？”  
他的话像是锋利的刀，插在我不可见人的心上，我最黑暗也是最敏感的角落。  
“如果你是我的父亲，那么这一切就是乱伦。”他笑了。  
我忽然不知道怎么办好，暴怒让我想要发泄，但我终归是不舍得动他一根头发。  
我暴怒地掀翻他的书桌，他看着我，勾了勾唇，从地上凌乱的物品中捡起一张照片。  
“你看啊。这才是我父亲。”  
照片上，三十多岁的男人把小小的他高高举起，头顶是无比明媚的太阳。  
他跑出去的时候，我愣在原地。  
等我回过神来，我冲进黑夜，疯了般地寻找，我找不到他，找不到。  
我忽然想起之前的一个下午，他用嘴巴含住我的性器，抬起眼问我，可不可以多给他一些零花钱。  
我们的关系，就是从那个时候开始变质的。  
所以现在，我才找不到他。  
对于他来说，我是占了他便宜的男人，我是摧毁他少年时期的男人，我是他的金主，是他的sugar daddy。  
我什么都是，就是不是他的父亲。  
我甚至，不配成为他的爱人。  
因为我从来没有和他说过一句，我爱你。

从此，我的作品从原本的爱情，变成了和孩童之间的不齿。  
意外的是，这些作品在富人之间格外畅销。这些衣冠禽兽们，他们甚至将这些作品搬上他们小小的戏院，上演着一出又一出乱伦的童话。  
我没有资格批判任何人，男孩14岁的模样在我脑海里一遍又一遍地放大，和我的记忆重叠，又飘走。  
我忽然想起很多年前，我十四岁的那年。  
我想起那个阴暗的地下室，那个恶心的男人，和哭喊的我。  
是了，这便是了。是我害了他，我怪不得他。  
我把才写好的原稿撕得粉碎，无力地滑坐在书桌前。

再得到他的消息，是五年后的一个春天。  
阳光暖得乍眼，轻飘飘的信封随着久违的邮递声飘进我的窗。  
我咽下一口酒，接过信。  
熟悉的字体惊醒了我，我控制不住地颤抖着，拿出里面的信。  
他的字一如既往地龙飞凤舞，信里简单问候了一下，他说他病了，说如果能寄些钱给他便是再好不过了。  
我看着他附上的地址，抓起风衣，去了银行。  
开着车，去到这个我从没去过的城市。  
那个城市下着雨，灰蒙蒙得看不到天空。  
我推开医院最里间沉重的木门，消毒水的味道混着腐烂的味道，我皱了眉。五六张紧凑摆着的床上，病人们都各有各的苦，只有一个共同点，便是没钱支付治疗的费用。  
只有一张病床上的身子把自己裹成了一团，背对着门，安静得格格不入。  
我一步一步地走向他，分明只有9步，我却觉得无比漫长。  
“海海……”我轻轻唤着。  
病床上的人转过脸来，看到我，笑了。  
“先生……”他的眼睛还是美的，只是早已没了生气，没了摄人心魄的魅力。  
他的身体枯瘦，像是秋天的树，分明只有19岁的年纪，却仿佛负担不起任何重量，就连一床被子，都快把他压垮了。  
昔日如小鹿般、罂粟般的男孩，如今只剩下枯叶般的模样。我想起我看到的病历单上的病情，不用过多揣测便知道，这些年他过的是多么凌乱又落魄。  
现在的他，苍白，混俗，带着医不好的肮脏的病，但我爱他，我可以肯定，我爱的就是他。  
他可以褪色，可以枯萎，他怎样都可以。我只要看他一眼，万般柔情，便涌上心头。  
“我帮你缴了医疗费。”我小声地说着，“要不要和我回家？”  
他看着我，似乎不明白话的意思。  
“回家？”他笑了，“我何曾有家？”  
我的胸口剧烈起伏着，快要喘不过气来。  
“海海……回去吧……回到你熟悉的房子……回到我身边……”我乞求着，我觉得自己很可悲，也很可怜，他怎么会原谅你，他凭什么会原谅你呢。  
“我不会回去的。”他笑着，“反正我都是要死掉的，我连跟你做爱都不能了，因为你会感染的，染上和我一样的病，你就也会死掉了……”  
我看着他的笑容，第一次觉得，长得美，也不是一件好事。  
我掏出一些现金，放进他的手里。他的眼睛亮了亮。  
我捏住他的下巴，趁他不备，撬开他的唇瓣，吻上他的唇。  
即使和你亲吻，会让我死去，我也好想好想吻住你。  
他明显是没有想到我会吻他，很久才反应过来，却没有力气推开。  
我送开他时，他跌回床上喘气。  
“你疯了？你会死的！”他咆哮着，眼泪一点点溢出来，“这个病会传染给你的……你会死掉的！李赫宰你他妈是不是疯了啊！”  
我看着他盛怒的模样，轻轻笑了。  
李东海，我的生命之光，我的欲念之火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。  
即使被你触碰一次我会死。  
我也想，在你手里，粉身碎骨。  
“李东海，我爱你。”我疲倦地闭上眼睛。  
我的脑海里又浮现出那个夏季，那个充满着孩童嬉闹声的夏天，那抹在我家门前出现的小小的彩虹。  
病房的窗外也是孩子的嬉闹声，我闭上眼听着。  
我难过的，从不是这嬉闹声的嘈杂。  
而是这嬉闹声里，没有我的海海。

李东海拖着病弱的身子，沉默地站在那一抹小小的墓碑前。  
雨滴一点一点滴落在他的脸上，他一点多余地重量都承受不了了，跌坐到地上。  
“先生……你这个疯子……”他喃喃着。  
在早晨，他就是赫宰，普普通通的赫宰，穿一件衬衫，身高约六英尺。  
穿上西装时，正式签名时，他是李赫宰。  
可在我的怀里，他永远是我的先生。我的李先生。  
他很久都没有说过他爱我，而我也一直以为我不曾爱他。  
幸好，我知道时，就要和他重聚了。  
我的先生，把我带入光明、又坠入黑暗的先生。  
我叫이동해。  
而我爱你。


End file.
